First Chances
by Isolation and Tea
Summary: While the Cullens are away camping Bella is left with nothing to do. So when Mike asks Bella finally takes Mike up on one of his offers. Slight OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**If I owned the Twilight saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**First Chances  
**__Chapter One - The Offer  
_by: Eternity Bites

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I was not having a good day. Granted it was always a bad day when Edward was away. The sun was shining down, mocking me. It was because of this that the Cullen's decided to go 'camping' for the weekend; all of them. I protested that it wasn't safe for someone like me to be alone an entire weekend but everyone just laughed. Alice said I would be fine and they took her word for it.

I made my way from gym class sulking the entire way to the parking lot. I was almost at my truck when I heard someone shout my name. It wasn't the velvety voice I wanted to hear so I took my time turning around. When I finally did turn around I saw Mike running toward me.

"Hey Bella, is Cullen away camping this weekend?" Mike asked. Although he probably knew full well that Edward was away.

"Yes. _Edward,_ left last night, along with the rest of his family." I answered sadly.

"Well hey; you want to go out tonight? We could see a movie or something." Mike asked only half-hopefully.

I wondered why he even bothered trying. Edward and I were stuck to each other like glue. He was the Romeo to my Juliet. I started to politely decline but then I remembered the empty evening looming ahead of me. I needed a distraction and Mike had just presented a beautiful one.

"Sure, what time?" I agreed eagerly. I was worried in the back of my mind. There was no doubt in my mind that Alice was watching my every decision like a hawk. I just hoped she wouldn't tell Edward.

Mike seemed more than a little surprised that I actually accepted. He got over it quickly though and started talking with an enthusiasm I've never heard before.

"How about I come over at 5 o'clock? That way we can see an early movie and go to dinner."

"Sounds good Mike, I'll see you tonight."

Mike seemed to head back to his car in a daze. I bit my lip. I hope he didn't think we were a couple now.

As I walked to my truck I tried to think of ways to avoid Alice. There were none. I just hoped Alice is smart enough to keep her vision from Edward.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

We were running swiftly threw the trees when Alice suddenly halted to a stop. She had a blank look on her face. I automatically tensed. I knew that face. Alice was having a vision. As abruptly as she stopped Alice fluidly started again. I was worried. Was Bella alright? Did something happen to her? I figured Bella was fine though because Alice was still running toward Northern Canada.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, finally breaking the silence.

Alice stopped again and we all formed a loose circle around her. It didn't look like she was going to answer so I decided to find out the answer myself.

"_O Canada, our home and native land..." _After Alice finished in English she moved on to Russian, and Arabic. Alice was evading me. That usually meant something bad.

"Are others coming?" Emmett asked excitedly. Wanting a fight no doubt.

Rosalie's white hand snaked out and smacked him upside the head before Alice could answer.

"What? I was just asking." Emmett grumbled.

Carlisle and Esme has decided on hunting in California. Leaving the five of us with no one to referee.

"Alice?" Jasper asked more anxiously than before.

Alice's head snapped up like she was just breaking out of a trance.

"Oh, ahh, it was nothing really. Just Bella's plans for the evening." Alice replied reassuringly.

Everyone but me relaxed after she said that. I was still suspicious. Why cloud her thoughts?

"What's she doing? Ending up in the hospital because she tripped over her own two feet?" Emmett chuckled while Rosalie and I glared at him. Me, I was glaring out of concern. Rosalie, not so much.

Alice laughed as well and I started to relax. If Alice could laugh it off then it mustn't be that bad.

We started hunting again, running silently through the trees, pouncing on large animals every now and again, but I noticed that whenever Alice was within an eyeshot I could see her glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. When I tried to figure out why, I found her thoughts were still clouded. Something occurred to me as I finished another animal. Alice never said what Bella's plans were.

* * *

_I found this hidden in my inbox. I must have emailed this to myself when I got my new computer. Please take into account this was my very first attempt at writing fanfiction and is tad OOC._

_Formerly titled 'Bella Finally Accepts' and can be found under my username: Eternity Bites at twilight _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned the Twilight Saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**First Chances**  
Chapter Two - The Date  
_by: Eternity Bites

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

10 minutes before Mike was expected I was ready. Not because I was eager to meet him, but because I had the feeling Mike would be early. I had already called Charlie at the station - who seemed a little too happy with my plans - to tell him where dinner was. After a struggle with my hair I decided to pull it back into a plain ponytail. I had no need to try and impress Mike anyway.

While I was making sure Charlie's dinner was in the fridge the phone rang. I stared at it in horror before going to answer it. The only reason I did was because it could be Charlie, but with my luck it probably wouldn't be.

"Hello." I asked nervously. Maybe Alice had told.

"Bella, just what do you think you're doing tonight?" Alice demanded and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Edward.

"I'm sure you already know or you wouldn't be calling." I pointed out.

"True. A more appropriate question would be why? Don't you care about Edward's feelings at all?" Alice asked. That stung a bit. Of course I cared about Edward's feelings. Did Alice care about my sanity?

"You haven't told him, have you?" I didn't think Alice had because if that was the case, I wouldn't be on the phone with her.

"No, of course not, but you're lucky I don't." I was relieved. Alice wasn't stupid enough to tell Edward, knowing he'd fly into a rage.

"Well you all went away for the weekend, so I can't see why I'm not allowed to go out." I argued.

"Fine, but you can be the one to tell Edward." With that last comment Alice hung up on me. I sighed. That was going to be a problem.

I hung up the phone carefully and went to answer the door, which had just started to ring. Predictably, it was Mike. I glanced at the wall clock. He was five minutes early. When I opened the door I didn't need Edwards's power to know what was going through Mike's mind. He was ecstatic.

"Hey Bella, I know I'm a little early. Is that alright?" Mike seemed nervous.

"Yes, that fine. Just let me grab my purse."

I knew I probably wouldn't need any money, but I had to take the cell phone Edward gave me and I might need something else in there. Ever since that evening in Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela I wasn't taking any chances. Especially since Edward and the rest of his indestructible family wouldn't be able to save me.

We walked to his car with Mike chattering happily the whole time. He was much like Jessica, only needing a few words from me every now and then. I settled into my seat trying to think of ways to easily let Mike down and ways to calm down Edward. It wouldn't be easy and diplomacy would be essential.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

We were at our destination and decided to stop and rest. Not that any of us needed any but Alice wanted to make a phone call and Emmett wanted to watch wrestling on his cell. I knew why he liked it so much, I was a mind reader, but I didn't entirely understand. It was a pointless sport.

Alice left to make her call and I wanted to know why the rest of us couldn't hear what see was saying. I sifted through the voices in my head trying to find hers but it wasn't there. Alice was out of range. I let out a frustrated sigh and starting running in the direction Alice had just left. I was almost close enough when Jasper stopped me.

_"Edward, if Alice wants to make a private phone call than you should let her_."

Arguing with Jasper would be useless. He was very protective of Alice and I could see no way around him.

_"I'm sure Bella is fine. Calm down_." As he thought this waves of calm flowed through me trying to rinse out the worry.

"If that's the case Jasper, than why didn't Alice tell us what Bella was doing this weekend?" I asked on edge.

He shrugged. I knew Jasper was curious about that as well but he respected his wife's privacy. I let out another frustrated sigh, but then it hit me. Why didn't I just call Bella myself?

I took out my phone as I headed away from Jasper. I quickly punched in Bella's number and waited impatiently for her or Charlie to pick up. No one answered and I got the machine. I tried the hospital next but I was pretty sure she wouldn't be there. My thoughts were confirmed when a nurse told me that Bella wasn't there. I headed back to my family even more worried and frustrated than before. Jasper felt my emotions and immediately tried to calm me down.

_"What is it? Did something happen to Bella?"_ He asked worried now because of me.

"No Jasper nothing has happened to Bella." I paused. "Well I don't think anything has."

"What do you mean you 'don't think anything has happened to Bella'?"

"Well, Emmett, she's not at home so I'm worried, but when I called the hospital she wasn't there either." Emmett chuckled at that.

"If you're really worried you could call Charlie at the station." Emmett suggested.

I snorted. Fat lot of good that would do me. Charlie wasn't likely to give _me _any help. Especially when it came to me interacting with his daughter. Alice reappeared then but her thoughts were still a mess. Now however, instead of the Canadian anthem she was reciting the laws of gravity in Polish.

"Alice," I started hesitantly. "What exactly are Bella's plans tonight?"

"Oh, Bella's just going to Port Angeles with some friends." Her answer looked truthful enough but it seemed as though she chose her words carefully. I was still suspicious.

"Well why didn't you say so Alice? Poor Eddie's been going nuts!" Emmett chuckled as he said this and I started growling. I did not like to be called 'Eddie' and he knew that.

"Listen Edward, I just thought that since it wasn't anything ba- dangerous I mean, that you wouldn't care." Alice said innocently. I glared at her. Everything that concerned my sweet Bella I cared about.

Alice continued on, "If you're that worried I just got off the phone with her five minutes ago."

"Well, I called not even two minutes ago and she wasn't home." I asked still frustrated.

"That means she already left silly. Besides Bella needs to go out, Charlie's been getting on her back."

"In that case, I hope she has fun with Jessica and Angela." I said resigned.

Alice only gave a vague "Mhmm..." and we started hunting again.

My mind was going into hyper drive. If Bella wasn't out with Jessica and Angela, then who? She might've gone out with Charlie but I rejected the idea. I tried to think who Bella might be out with besides Jessica and Angela but I was drawing a blank. Then it came to me. The one person Bella might be with. Bella wouldn't do that to me though, would she?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned the Twilight Saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**First Chances**  
Chapter Three - The Move_  
by: Eternity Bites

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

We made it to Port Angeles in little under an hour. By the time we did reach Port Angeles I knew all the unimportant gossip about our small rainy town. Such as, did you know that Eric Yorkie asked out Lauren Mallory? I mean she is so obviously above him. Scandalous! I had also heard Mike's opinion on a number of subjects ranging from school, the residents of Forks, and what he thought of various other topics. I was completely bored. Maybe staying by myself at home would've been better. As soon as I thought that though I changed my mind. It was better to be out and about somewhere Edward and I hadn't constantly visited than in my room full of reminders of him.

We were walking to the theatre now with Mike still doing all the talking and me answering whenever I needed to. I wasn't entirely there.

"Hey Bella, what movie do you want to see?" Mike asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uhh, you go ahead and pick Mike." I really couldn't care less about what movie we saw.

Besides, Mike was probably going to choose the latest action or thriller.

We made our way to the snack counter and I looked down at the ticket Mike handed me. When I saw the name I grimaced in distaste. Mike had chosen the current romantic blockbuster. Did he think I was going to be more susceptible to his 'charms' if watching a love story? It was probably going to have the opposite effect. At the counter we ordered the standard pop and popcorn then went into the darkened theatre. The movie itself was predictable. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, have to overcome some sort of obstacle, and finally the happy ending.

About half way through the movie Mike started stretching. I froze. Did Mike seriously just pull 'the move'? He did. I tried to think of the nicest way of removing his arm. I decided on the easiest.

"Mike, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I whispered. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but at least his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"What? Oh okay."

I left the theatre as gracefully as I could, which wasn't very, but at least I didn't trip.

As soon as I exited the theatre I headed towards the bathrooms. I was lying to Mike but I figured if I went to the bathrooms then karma wouldn't come down and attack me. I finished quickly than slipped silently back into the theatre. When I got back to my seat Mike had something to tell me.

"Bella, your phones been ringing since you left."

I stared wide-eyed at my bag. I doubted I would get lucky and it would be Alice again. Maybe Charlie had called. I rejected that idea. There was no reason for him to call me.

"Thanks Mike." I whispered back only half-heartedly but he didn't seem to notice.

"No problem, but you should turn off your ringer. People were starting to get annoyed." Mike suggested. If it was Edward though people weren't going to have to worry about a ringer for much longer. They may have to deal with a dead body.

"I'm going to go out and return the call. It might've been Charlie." I whispered, although I knew it wouldn't be Charlie.

"Sure, but hurry you're missing the movie." Mike said a little to loudly and there was a chorus of 'ssshhs' behind us.

I timidly headed back out into the lobby but this time with my purse. My hand went into the bag and I pulled out the phone.

_Three missed calls from Edward Cullen._

He called me three times in a row? He was either really angry or really worried. I slowly dialed Edward's cell, hoping in vain that he wouldn't answer and I would be able to talk to him later. Preferably when there was nothing breakable around, and that was including Mike. I stopped dialing and shut the phone, debating silently to myself on whether or not to wait until later, when it started ringing. Startled, I dropped it. I quickly picked it up, flipped it open, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

We were running back to Forks and I was wondering if Bella really was with Newton. She had never indicated she wanted anything more than a friendship with him ever (although, Newton definitely wanted more). He shouted his thoughts and fantasies of Bella all through Biology. I switched topics and started thinking of ways to reach Bella, and then it occurred to me. I had given Bella a cell phone for if I was ever away.

I stopped instantly, pulled out my phone, and dialed Bella's number so fast my fingers blurred. The rest of my family, noticing I was no longer with them, stopped to see who I was calling. They probably already knew. The phone kept ringing, taunting me with its repetitiveness, and then I heard Bella's angelic voice telling me to leave a message. Frustrated, I hung up and dialed again. Maybe Bella was ignoring me, but I didn't think so. I got the machine again and heard Emmett chuckle behind me. I whirled around and glared at him.

"Care to explain what you find so funny Emmett?" I asked annoyed.

"You look you're getting a brain hemorrhage Eddie. Calm down, I'm sure there's a good reason Bella can't answer her phone." Emmett explained, chuckling again.

"I thought I told you not to call me 'Eddie'." I said.

"Why do you even care so much? She's just a human girl." Rosalie sneered at me.

"I love her Rosalie, how hard is that to comprehend?"

"Impossible." Rosalie replied.

"You're impossible." I muttered under my breath, although chances are she heard me. I turned towards Alice.

"So, where is she and why isn't she answering her phone?" I noticed that as I said this all my anger and worry slowly started to disappear. I looked over at Jasper with one eyebrow raised and he just shrugged.

"I already told you where Bella is. She's in Port Angeles." Alice chirped in.

I was starting to get annoyed with all of them despite Jaspers influence. Turning away from them I tried Bella's phone again. Nothing.

_"She's perfectly fine Edward. You're getting all worked up for nothing." _Came Alice's mental voice.

Those were the first clear thoughts she had, had all night. I tried to dig through her mind some more but the defense system was pack in place. This time Alice was singing various Christmas carols in whatever language she thought of. I flipped open my phone again starting to call Bella for the fourth time when Emmett interjected.

"Stop it bro, Bella's going to start thinking you're a needy fool." He laughed again and I scowled at him.

"This is the last time. If Bella doesn't answer I'll leave a message." I told him moving away from the group.

"Suit yourself." I heard him call to me.

I punched in Bella's number for the fourth and finally time with little hope, so I was surprised when I heard a timid reply from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Bella." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Edward." She sounded nervous and I started to get worried again.

"Are you alright? You sound kind of nervous." I tried hard to keep the worry out of my voice.

"No, no Edward I'm fine. So was there something you needed?"

As Bella said that I remembered my suspicions about Newton. I hoped I was wrong but if Bella was going out with Jessica and Angela, Alice wouldn't feel the need to cloud her thoughts.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to press my luck.

"I'm at Port Angeles in the theatre, hasn't Alice told you?"

"Yes but her thoughts have been undecipherable since her vision. Care to explain?" I heard Bella gulp on the other end of the receiver.

"Edward about that-"Bella's voice was cut off by Mike's. With my over-sensitive hearing I heard him ask where Bella wanted to go for dinner.

"Oh, never mind then, I can tell you're busy. I'll see you tonight." I let some of the betrayal I felt bleed into my voice.

"Edward, it's not what you think-"Bella started but I stopped her.

"You can explain why what I think is wrong when I see you tonight." I said deadly calm, and then hung up.

I couldn't believe Bella was going out with Mike Newton. I thought she loved me. Walking back to my family I made sure all my emotions were under control. No one paid any attention to me as I joined the loose circle that seemed to be formed around Alice. All of their eyes were fixed on her. Alice was having another vision.

"Edward," Alice started her eyes wide with fright and panic. "We need to get to Port Angeles NOW!!"

Alice let down all the walls and I saw her latest vision. Before it was finished I was running hurriedly towards my destination praying with every fiber of my being that for one, Alice was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned the Twilight Saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**First Chances  
**Chapter Four - The Vision  
_by: Eternity Bites

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

"Hey Bella who was on the phone?" Mike asked honestly curious.

I didn't care anymore about karma and went with a lie.

"It was just Charlie. He wanted to know where dinner was." I replied.

I closed my eyes as I shut the phone that was still clutched tightly in my hands. A monster headache was beginning to form behind my eyelids and there was a horrible dead feeling in the pit of my stomach. I may have just alienated the most important person in my life. Edward was my everything. Why did I have to ruin that by going out with Mike?

"Bella are you feeling okay? You look kind of green?" Mike's voice was worried and it sent a wave of guilt through me.

Not only had I hurt Edward, I was going to hurt Mike to. I didn't feel like continuing the evening with Mike. To be honest I felt like wallowing in my depression in a deep pit somewhere.

"Actually Mike I'm feeling a little sick. Could you please drive me home?" I stressed the last three words so that he wouldn't try to take me out to dinner despite my protests.

"Sure Bella." Mike asked sadly. Mike looked disappointed but it was quickly replaced with a look of excitement.

I went over the words I said to him in my head trying to find the hidden meaning Mike had. When I couldn't I moved onto thinking of ways to explain things to Edward. I was also drawing a blank on this topic so I decided to just look out the window and watch the trees go by.

Mike continued to talk his voice buzzing with an anticipation that confused me. It always seemed to heighten every time he asked me if I was fine then answered yes. I was eyeing him oddly when through my peripheral vision I saw us drive right past the cut-off for Forks.

"Mike you just missed the turn off." I pointed out to him.

"It's alright. I know another way. A short cut." Mikes voice was thick with hidden meaning.

I was still completely confused. How could there be a 'short cut' to town if we had already passed the exit? Mike turned suddenly off onto a worn dirt road. The road snaked through the trees allowing glimpses of water to be seen through them every now and then. We reached a dead end in no more than five minutes.

Mike stopped the car and we were parked in front of a beautiful landscape. You could see moonlight glinting off the body of water in front of us that was surrounded by beautiful trees. It would have been breathtaking but I had been growing continuously uneasy since we turned off the main highway. My breathing stopped entirely as I realized what Mike thought I meant when I head 'drive me home'. I turned towards Mike who was watching me attentively.

"Mike I-"I was stopped short when Mike pressed his lips against mine.

Mike continued kissing me with fervor. I protested but Mike seemed to think that I was murmuring with approval and tried to deepen the kisses. I tried to fight him but I had never been particularly strong. I stopped fighting knowing it was useless. Instead I prayed that even though it was impossible, that a certain Greek god would save me.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

The five of us were racing against an invisible clock. I was easily in front of them with my anger and fear driving me faster than ever before. Alice had filled in the others after I took off and they all streaked after me trying to reach forks in time to save Bella. Even Rosalie volunteered to help, which surprised me, but I had more pressing matters to attend to.  
We were a few miles away from the road Alice 'saw' them turn onto. A couple of minutes later I was within a mile or so of Mike and his mental voice joined the others in my head. I focused on his to find out if we were too late or not.

_"Bella's lips are even softer than I would've thought."_ Mikes voice said, following it with a mental sigh.

As soon as I heard that I let out a low growl and slipped unseen and unheard into the clearing where they were parked. I stopped a few meters from Mike's car and waited for my family to catch up.

_"Why aren't you ripping out his insides?"_ Asked Emmett's mental voice, confused.

"We have to make sure Mike really is attacking Bella first."

_"Edward, I am getting so much fear coming from that car that I'm becoming scared."_ I heard Jasper say to me in his thoughts.

_"Edward we have to step in NOW!"_ Alice was practically screaming at me, if one can scream inside their head.

I ran up to the car and I could see Bella trying to push Mike off of her despite his weight and strength.

_"I always knew Bella liked me, maybe she'll drop that Cullen jerk now that she sees how much I like her."_ Came Mike's thoughts.

That was enough. I opened the door with Jasper and Emmett behind me and pulled Bella out of the car and into my arms. Bella let out a shriek but when Bella saw me she clung tightly to my chest.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried in relief. "I'm so- I'm so- so- sorry." She blubbered out tears streaming down her face.

"Quiet Bella. It's alright, you're safe now." I told her soothingly than nodded at Jasper and Emmett over her head.

They grabbed a confused Mike and pulled him roughly out of his car.

"Alice, Rosalie. Why don't you take Bella back to our house?" I suggested deadly calm. Bella knew that voice and her eyes widened in panic.

"Promise me you won't kill him Edward." Bella whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry Bella, that's not something I can promise you." I told her still in control. To soften my words I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." With that I gently placed her in Alice's waiting arms.

As Alice carried Bella by Emmett he leaned towards her.

"This'll be fun Bella. Now don't trip until I get back okay? And don't worry." Emmett said gleefully making Bella more worried.

_"I'll make sure she's fine."_ Alice said to me through the medium of her thoughts.

I just nodded at her once and walked over to Mike who was standing, still confused but now frightened as well, by a terrifying Emmett and Jasper.

"So Mike," I started casually. "How would you like to die?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned the Twilight Saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_**First Chances  
**Chapter Five - The Talks_  
by: Eternity Bites

**

* * *

**

**Edwards POV:**

"You're going to kill me?" Mike asked terrified.

I wanted to badly, but it would undeniably bother Bella for whatever reason.

"No Mike. I'm not going to kill you."

I could hear Emmett let out a sad sigh, like a child who didn't get something they wanted for Christmas. Mike let out a sigh of relief but he was still scared.

_"I wonder what Cullen's going to do to me? Wait, why do I think Cullen can do anything to me? He doesn't look THAT strong."_

I smirked at Mike's train of thought as it flowed through my head. I may not look that strong but then again, appearance can be deceiving.

"The only reason I'm restraining myself from that particular task is because Bella, for some unfathomable reason, doesn't want me to." I informed Mike regretfully on my part.

I was monitoring Mike's feelings through Jasper and when I finished speaking little sparks of hope flew through Mike.

"Now Mike. "I started, "Let's have a little talk." As I said this I motioned for Emmett and Jasper to leave.

_"You get to have all the fun."_ I could hear Emmett's mental voice complain.

"I'll let you have some fun later Emmett." I told him, to low for human ears to hear.

_"We'll be watching. Motion if you need us."_ Jasper said and sent a wave of calm over me.

I nodded at Jasper, although the notion that I would need their help against Mike was ridiculous and he along with a reluctant Emmett, walked into the trees.

"So Mike, what gave you the idea that Bella wanted you to kiss her?" I asked him as if his assumption was the stupidest in the world. Mike's look of fear quickly turned to one of indignation.

"What makes you think Bella didn't want me to?" Mike retorted.

"The fact that as soon as I showed up she started crying." I pointed out.

"Maybe that's because you ruined the best moment of her life. Bella loves me you know."

My only reply to Mike's statement was a raised eyebrow.

_"God Cullen's such a cocky, arrogant jerk. There's is nothing Bella could possibly see in him."_ I heard Mike think and it kind of irked me.

"You don't really believe that, do you Mike?" I was answering his comeback and his thoughts at the same time.

"Why else would Bella go out with me?"

That question stung a bit because I didn't know the true answer. I decided the best thing to do in this case would be to lie or Mike would never be discouraged.

"Bella went out with you because she didn't want to spend the night cooped up in her house with Charlie. Bella needed something to do and you presented something." I explained, sounding bored. "And Bella doesn't love you Mike. If she did you would be her boyfriend, not me."

Mike just stared at me, to angry and to stunned to form a decent comeback. Then Mike smiled and looked like he just solved a murder.

_"I'll bet Cullen's just jealous of me. Of course Bella loves me. Anyone can see it."_ Came Mike's mental discovery soon following his smile.

I started to laugh but Mike looked at me oddly so I tried to cover it up with a cough. Or what I hope was a cough. I wouldn't know seeing as I hadn't coughed in 100 odd years.

"Mike, I don't imagine Bella's going to tell Charlie about your little 'assault' but if you try to kiss Bella or even touch her without her consent then I will. And only as the reason I killed you."

Mike's eyes widened in fright as he finally grasped the danger he was in.

"Do you understand me Newton?" I continued smoothly pretending I hadn't noticed his expression.

Mike just nodded and started looking at the distance from him to his car.

_"Can I beat him up now Edward?"_ Emmett's mental voice whined.

"No, but you can give his car some damage. Nothing that's noticeable on the outside though." I told him swiftly under my breath so that Mike wouldn't hear.

_"YES!!"_ Emmett shouted in his head. Good thing I couldn't get headaches. Emmett was loud.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Newton." I said refocusing my attention on him.

"You just- just- just stay from me Cullen." Mike stuttered out, than ran to his car looking over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't following.

I walked towards the surrounding forest at a human pace and let out a quiet chuckle when I heard Mike's string of profanities as his car wouldn't start. As soon as I was out of sight I started running towards home where my angel awaited me.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I paced the length of Edward's room anxiously waiting for him to return. I had no explanation for him but I didn't care. I was just glad Edward had been able to save me from Mike's kisses.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked again unnecessarily. "Maybe I should call Carlisle."

"Don't you dare Alice. I'm perfectly fine." I told her. I knew Carlisle and Esme would find out eventually. There were no secrets in the Cullen family. I just didn't want to be around when they did.

"Are you sure you're not going to go into shock?" I heard the velvety voice of my dreams ask me. The words so similar to those he had spoke the night I had found out what Edward was.

"Edward!" I cried and launched myself in his general direction.

Running into Edward though, was like running in a wall. I almost lost my balance but his marble arms came up to hold me still.

"Hello love." Edward said and kissed me on the forehead.

I sighed in delight, and then Edward picked me and walked us over to his black leather sofa. We sat there for a few minutes in silence and I noticed that Alice had slipped out of the room. I turned to face Edward and could see the barely concealed hurt in his eyes.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" I asked Edward glumly.

"A little, yes." Edward replied honestly. "Mostly because you could've gotten hurt but also because you went out with Mike in the first place. Do you even love me?"

I was shocked. Edward doubted my love for him? I wondered if he would rather hear the truth or a careful half-truth.

"I'd like the truth please." I looked at Edward startled as he said this.

I always wondered if Edward was lying when he said he couldn't read my mind.

"Edward, you're positive you can't read my mind?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, but I can read your eyes. Now, your explanation if you please."

I took a deep breath before starting. I wanted to get it all out quickly.

"I love you Edward, I really do. I don't like Mike in that way at all. I had nothing to do and I didn't want to spend the night alone at home where I would be constantly reminded of your absence." It all came out in a rush and I hoped Edward understood what I said.

I was busy catching my breath when Edward let out a low laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"That's pretty much the exact same thing I told Newton when he asked."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes love. Now let's get you home."

I got easily by Charlie and went upstairs to my room where Edward waited patiently for me. I got ready quickly than made my way to bed, falling asleep in Edward's arms and to the sound of my lullaby. I was about to drift off into unconsciousness when I heard Edward's soft voice in my ear.

"Bella the next time I'm away, go out with Jessica or Angela."


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned the Twilight Saga, chances are I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.

_First Chances  
__Chapter Six - Epilogue  
_by: Eternity Bites

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

After the one Friday night, Mike wouldn't come within 5 feet of me when I was with Edward. I'm still not sure what Edward said but whatever it was it seemed to work.

I don't think Mike entirely believed that I wasn't interested in me. Every day in gym he would come stand loyally beside me with puppy dog eyes -I'd almost gone back to seeming him as a retriever- and the few days Edward was away because of the sun Mike would gravitate towards me.

Two weeks later and the Cullen's had to go 'camping' again. Edward was worried about Mike trying something while he was gone but his eyes were black as pitch and I pushed him out the door. Figuratively of course, because I was in no way strong enough.

Mike was walking me to my truck from gym class that day looking excited.

"Hey Bella, you want to go out tonight? We could have dinner and go see a movie or something." Mike asked hopefully as I started at him incredulously.

"Sorry Mike, I have plans." I answered politely refusing. How could Mike delude himself into thinking I would go out with him after the mess up of our first date?

"Okay, maybe another time then. Bye Bella." Mike said dejectedly and walked to his own car. I made it into the truck cab before I started laughing. Mike was truly one deluded person.

* * *

_Like I said in the first chapter, my first attempt at writing fanfiction terribly sorry if its crap._


End file.
